<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Big Mess by OnceUponAWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389164">One Big Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf'>OnceUponAWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title said.</p><p>Ruby makes a mistake that messes up her life- and ends it. </p><p>Belle, struggling to pick up the pieces after her best friend and secret loves death, ends up finding an unexpected friend in the Evil Queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle &amp; Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Belle &amp; Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>G'day mates! Thank yous for clicking on this, please read it all the way through, if you would. Im not sure what i'm doing with this...</p><p> </p><p>Hey, if there are any sapphics or gays out there, comment who your gay awakening was!</p><p>{Mine was Emilie de Ravin, I'm not joking.}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh no. Oh no. OH NO. </p><p>	This was perfect. Just perfect. Twenty-eight years of sleeping around, and of course, the only time she gets pregnant is the ONE time she accidentally gets way too drunk and sleeps with a pirate. Amazing. And of course, that pirate had to be none other than Captain Hook, the Saviors boyfriend. </p><p>	She was crying. She couldn’t help it. This sucked. There was a knock at the bathroom door. “Ruby? Is that you in there?” Belle asked. She sounded worried.</p><p>	“Go AWAY!” Ruby said angrily. She didn’t like to be mean or push Belle away, but she was upset. There was a quiet breathing from outside the door. Belle hadn’t left.</p><p>	“Ruby, are you alright? What's going on?” Belle was genuinely worried now, most likely because she knew Ruby would never have that tone with her unless something was really wrong. The doorknob jiggled, but the door was locked. </p><p>	Ruby stood up and threw the test in the trash. She went to the sink and wiped her eyes and splashed her face with cold water. She then turned and unlocked the door. She stepped out of the way as the door flew open and Belle stumbled in, she had been leaning against the door. Ruby caught her and brushed hair out of her friend's face.</p><p>	“Hey, Ruby! Are you alright? Why have you been crying?” Belle asked, concern written all over her face. She grabbed Ruby's hands. Ruby’s heart skipped a beat when she looked into Belle’s beautiful big blue eyes. </p><p>	“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ruby replied, faking a smile. She cupped her friend’s face gently. “Just a bad day.”</p><p>	Belle raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” Ruby nodded. “Okay… Just so you know, Snow was asking where you were.” They were hosting a party for Henry's birthday downstairs in the diner. </p><p>	Ruby nodded again and let Belle lead her out of the bathroom. They entered the diner and Snow White waved them over to where she and David were sitting. Ruby sat next to Snow at the bar. She tried not to notice as there was a ringing that only a wolf could pick up over the commotion, and Emma and Killian entered the diner.</p><p>	Emma went over to where Henry and Regina were, and Killian walked over to the bar. Granny brought him some rum, and turned to her granddaughter. “What happened to you?” She asked. Everyone looked at her, clearly wondering the same thing.</p><p>	“Nothing. I’ve just had a bad day.” Ruby responded, avoiding eyes. Granny shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Snow leaned over and asked her the same thing. “Guys, I’m fine! Seriously!” She continued to fake a smile.</p><p>	Gold called Belle over to him, where he was showing some kind of trick to Henry. It pained Ruby to see her friend go. Belle deserved so much more than him. David followed her, probably to make sure that Gold wouldn’t harm Henry, as the Dark One had a reputation for using dark magic against innocents. That left Ruby at the bar with Mary Margaret and Killian. Then, of course, Emma came over. </p><p>	Ruby refused to meet Emma’s eyes, along with Killian’s. She couldn’t do this. Without a word, she quickly stood and left the diner. </p><p>	She was such an idiotic little SLUT. Just because she was drunk, and he was drunk, doesn’t mean you can sleep with your best friend's boyfriend! </p><p>	She started crying again as she walked through the cold, dark night.</p><p>	This was one big mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I do more with this? I don't know why i'm asking, I will, even if nobody reads this.</p><p>Hey, would anyone like a SwanQueen AU? I've got one up my sleeve that I might post soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>G'day mates! Thanks for making it to the second chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amazing. Perfect. </p><p>	She was starting to show. That meant bigger t-shirts (which wasn’t too normal for Ruby, the ex-town slut/tramp), until she could figure out how to tell people that she was pregnant. She didn’t know what to say, mostly because people would ask who the father was.</p><p>	Since the curse broke, Ruby hadn’t slept with anyone. If anyone found out that she was pregnant with Killians child… She didn’t want to deal with everyone calling her a slut or something. And she couldn’t do that to Killian and Emma. It was her fault, after all. She had initiated it. Killian was drunk too.</p><p>	She sighed as she put on a large shirt with a wolf on the front and left her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. She walked down 1st Street, waving at Belle as she passed the library where her friend was opening up. She came to Granny’s Diner, where she worked. </p><p>	Going inside, she turned on the neon “Open” sign. She sat checking her email for a few minutes before her first customer of the day entered. Mary Margaret, of course. She had to get to school. She smiled at Ruby. “The usual, Red?” Ruby went into the kitchen and made Snow a hot cup of coffee. She brought it out and smiled at her friend.</p><p>	“Thanks, Red. How are you?” She said it kindly, but Ruby’s heart stopped momentarily. What would Snow say when she learned that Ruby had slept with her daughter’s boyfriend? She was about to answer when she got a sudden nauseating feeling. She nearly threw up before she ran to the bathroom.</p><p>	Ruby was leaning over the toilet when Snow came into the bathroom behind her. “Red, are you okay?” She put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder.</p><p>	Not thinking straight, she automatically responded. “Im fine, Snow… Just morning sickness that’s all…”</p><p>	Snow went quiet for a second. “Red, why would you be having morning sickness? Wait. Are you-?!” She stopped and Ruby whipped her head around, terrified. STUPID. “Are you pregnant?” She half grinned at her friend, who buried her face into her hands and nodded slowly. </p><p>“Oh my gosh! RED!” Snow was grinning ear to ear by now. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?! Wait. You’re not dating anyone…” She raised an eyebrow. “Who’s the father?”</p><p>Ruby looked at Snow, eye’s wide. That was exactly what she was afraid people were going to ask. She didn’t respond, instead, she looked at the bathroom floor. Snow sat, waiting for an answer. “Red..?”</p><p>The werewolf suddenly started crying, much to Snow’s surprise. She buried her head into her friend's shoulder. “Snow… I- I can’t..” Then she stood quickly and ran out of the diner. She ran across 1st Street to the library. She could hear footsteps behind her, and she locked the door as she ran into the library.</p><p>Belle was standing at the front desk, and turned when she heard Ruby come in. Her eyes widened when she noticed the tears streaming down the wolf's face. “Ruby!” Belle walked quickly over to Ruby and wrapped her arms around her friend. Ruby buried her face into Belle’s soft, brown hair.</p><p>“Belle…” She pushed off her friend, who looked surprised, confused, and concerned. “Im pregnant.” Ruby stated, her voice breaking. </p><p>“Wha- Ruby?” Belle looked confused, probably mostly because of Ruby’s dismayed expression.</p><p>“Let me finish. Let me say everything.” Ruby put a finger on Belle’s lips, something she would have enjoyed under different circumstances. “I’m a terrible person. I got drunk. Really drunk. And I slept with Killian. As in, Emma’s Killian. And now I’m pregnant. I understand if you think I’m some slut or you don’t want to be my friend anymore, saying how Emma’s a really close friend of yours, but I just had to tell someone, and I didn’t really want to tell Snow that I slept with her daughters boyfriend, and you’re my best friend, Belle, and I’m so confused and scared and-”</p><p>Belle pushed away Ruby's finger and enveloped her in a warm hug. “Ruby… Hey… It’s all going to be alright. I don’t hate you, you’re not a slut, and of course I still want to be your friend. But this is still really confusing, and I get why it’s scary. But I’m here for you. No matter what.” </p><p>Both of the girls were crying by now, and holding each other tightly. Ruby was overjoyed that Belle still wanted to be her friend, but it somewhat pained her to know that that was all they would ever be. After all, Belle had Rumplestiltskin, and now, Ruby might just lose everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There'll be more soon! </p><p>Please leave a comment and kudos if it isn't too much trouble, and comment who your preference is, Emilie de Ravin or Lana Parrilla.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, and just about everyone and town knew about Ruby’s pregnancy. Just her luck that the WORST secret keeper in the world found out about it. She was getting sick of people asking her who the father was, but the worst was when Emma and Killian were sitting in the diner during her shift. The bell jingled and Mary Magaret walked in, coming to sit at the same booth as her daughter and the pirate.</p><p>Ruby’s heart stopped when she heard her name. When she reluctantly brought out Emma’s order, Killian had his face in his hands, tense. Emma was chatting excitedly with Mary Margaret, but turned when Ruby approached. “You’re pregnant?!” She asked incredulously. Ruby nodded, refusing to look at any of them. “Thats awesome!” That was the exact opposite of how Ruby felt. “Who’s the father?” </p><p>Just then, Killian jumped to his feet. “YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” He asked. HE looked angry, upset, and scared all at the same time. “YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Emma stood and put her hand on Killian’s arm, she and Mary Margaret were both confused. </p><p>Ruby took a step back, trying to get away from this mess. But Killian stepped forwards and grabbed her arm. “Tell me the truth, you bitch. Are you pregnant with my child?” He growled. Emma and Snow’s eyes widened, and they both let out a sharp, “WHAT?!”</p><p>Terrified, Ruby nodded. Emma suddenly grabbed Killians shoulder. “YOU CHEATED ON ME?! WITH HER?!” She was hurt and angry. </p><p>Killians expression changed, and he tried to defend himself. “Swan, I really didn’t mean to! I was drunk, and this- this slut took me to bed!” He pointed an angry finger at Ruby, who was trying to disappear. “I love you, Em-” </p><p>He was cut off by Mary Margaret. “Oh, be quiet! You cheated on my daughter! If you really loved her, you wouldn’t have let Ruby take you to bed, if that’s really what happened!” She looked at Ruby. “Red?” Snow loved her best friend, they were like sisters. She trusted Ruby much more than she trusted a dirty pirate. She wanted so much for this to all be some misunderstanding. She wanted Killian to be the bad guy. But Ruby DID take him to bed. She WAS a slutty little tramp. </p><p>When Ruby didn’t meet Snow’s eyes, Snow’s jaw dropped. Then she got angry. And everyone was angry, except for Ruby. Ruby was horrified. She had just ruined Emma and Killian’s relationship, her and Snow’s friendship, Emma’s friendship, and most likely, by tomorrow, the entire town would hate her. </p><p>Everyone was yelling now. Ruby couldn’t take it. Her head pounded. She ran into the kitchen and out the back door. She had to get somewhere else. With her wolf hearing, she could still hear Emma, Snow, and Hook arguing inside. Ruby gripped her head as tears began, yet again, to stream down her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, mates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh my gosh. Shoot. Ruby let out a growl as pain spasmed through her. It was the middle of the night in the start of her fourth month of pregnancy. It was a full moon, but instead of shifting like usual, Ruby found herself wracked with pain.</p><p>It was the baby. She knew it. Granny had told her that pregnancy was particularly painful for werewolves. And somewhat dangerous. Belle was at her side, comforting her. Ruby had been staying with her since she had told her about the baby.</p><p>Ruby had stayed inside the library most of the time, trying to avoid the town. Belle had told her that people were gossipping about her, and there were some people who were really pissed, including Emma, David, and Mary Margaret. Apparently Mary Margaret was mostly only upset because Emma was hurt, but David, along with a lot of the town, had gone back to thinking of Ruby as CURSED-Ruby.</p><p>“Ah!” Ruby gasped as another spasm went through her. This was NOT going to be an easy pregnancy, if this was going to keep up every wolfstime. Belle stroked her hair, which comforted Ruby slightly. </p><p>Ruby was lucky to have a friend like Belle. Even when everyone else hated her, Belle was there. But sometimes, Ruby wished that Belle wasn’t such an amazing friend, because the more Ruby was with her, the more she wanted to be more than friends. But that would never happen. Between Gold and this baby, Ruby was certain that Belle wouldn’t want anything with HER, the town tramp.</p><p>Ruby screamed as an intense pain shot through her. She collapsed on the floor and gripped Belle’s hand, digging her nails into soft skin. She would apologize later, for now she was in too much pain to form any comprehensible words. She moaned once more before she blacked out from the pain, Belle holding her in her arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, I don't like jumping all over with the setting. And this kinda set the background for things I have planned in the future.</p><p>*Evil crazy Rumplestiltskin giggling*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hate me, mates. I had to use Emma's temper for this, but I promise I'll fix everything in later chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby walked through town in a big hoodie, avoiding the piercing eyes of people who considered her a tramp. She walked across the street and went into an apartment building. She walked up a flight upstairs and stopped before the door of Snow and Charming’s loft, where Emma also lived.</p><p>She reluctantly knocked, and after a second the door flew open to reveal Mary Margaret. She looked shocked to see Ruby. “Snow.. I just want to talk. To Emma. Please.” Snow hesitated. Then she nodded and pointed Ruby up to the loft. Ruby thanked her and went up the stairs.</p><p>Emma was sitting on a bed playing Marvel: Future Fight. She didn’t notice Ruby coming up. “Emma?” Ruby said and the blonde shot up and whirled around to face her, scowling.</p><p>“What are YOU doing here?” She snarled, and Ruby thought she was more like a wolf than herself. </p><p>“I just want to talk.” Ruby said, holding her hands out in front of her. Emma looked at her dryly. Then she looked away and patted the bed next to her. Ruby sat and looked at Emma. “I’m sorry. I really am. He offered me some rum, and I accepted, not knowing how strong it was.” She put her hand on Emma’s thigh, and the blonde looked at her with an expression that wasn’t of anger.</p><p>“Emma, I would never intentionally do something that might hurt you. I swear. When I get drunk… I kind of revert back to being Ruby.” Ruby looked away, and tears welled in her eyes. </p><p>“Okay.” Emma said. She didn’t say it angrily. It was just an ‘okay’. Ruby looked at her, confused. “Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Some bigger than others.”</p><p>“What? Just ‘okay’? You’re not going to yell at me or something? I mean, Emma, I made you and Killian break-”</p><p>“Wait, you think we broke up?” Emma returned to being mad. “Do you really think that we’d stop dating just because some MUTT seduces him?!” That stung, and both of the girls stood and took a step away from each other. “No, we’re still very much together. And we’ve also decided that we want NOTHING to do with that baby.” </p><p>Ruby’s heart panged. She was somewhat hoping that this conversation could get her some help from Emma with the baby. “Emma-”</p><p>“No. Let me finish. Just stay away, Ruby. We’re NOT friends. And why the heck would you sleep with Killian?! YOU’RE GAY!” She said it like an insult, which hurt Ruby even more. “Go away. I don’t want to see your face again. Just go on trying to make the past irrelevant. See how that works out for you. You need to be careful, mutt. Lots of people are angry with you.”<br/>Emma glared intensely at Ruby, and the she-wolf quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, eager to get out of that situation. She leaned against the door to the apartment and covered her face with her hands. She had gotten herself into some deep crap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ruby?” Belle called from across the room, where she was reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Ruby was sitting on the couch watching Lost. She paused the show and looked at her friend.</p><p>“Yeah?” Her nose was stuffy from crying, and she was sore from regular pregnancy pains, and the added one from the wolf. </p><p>“I was thinking. You’re going to be a mom, Ruby. What are you going to name the baby?” She smiled.</p><p>Ruby blushed. “Well, um… If it’s a girl, I was thinking I might name her after you? If that’s alright?” Belle looked pleasantly surprised. “I mean, Belle, you’ve been such an amazing friend to me, and have helped me through a lot…”</p><p>“Ruby, that’s so sweet!” Belle was now blushing, and came over to sit beside Ruby. “But you know that this is nothing. You did so much for me when I first came to Storybrooke. And I certainly haven’t done anything worthy of having your child named after me.”</p><p>“Don’t say that! Your friendship has entirely made up for all the grief you put me through when you first arrived.” She chuckled, and Belle looked confused. “Sorry, Belle. But I had to explain everything to you. I will never forget the time you asked who Philippe was…” They both giggled before there was a knock at the door.</p><p>They both rose to see who it was. Belle opened the door, and there was Rumplestiltskin. “Hello, Belle.” He said, smiling at her. Then he saw Ruby. “Belle, why are you associating yourself with this…” He looked for a word.</p><p>“Rumple.” Belle said, rather menacingly. </p><p>“Belle, I don’t think you should spend all your time with someone like her.” He said simply and coldly. Ruby DESPISED him. Belle deserved so much better. But then again, he wasn’t pregnant with his ex-best friends boyfriend's child. </p><p>“Have you ever thought to think that you aren’t the best person in the world?” Belle said. “You kill people for the stupidest reasons, and lie about everything. Maybe I shouldn’t spend my time with people like YOU.” She glared at him and started to close the door.</p><p>“But what about our date?” Gold asked, suddenly sounding anxious and guilty.<br/>
“I'm having dinner with Ruby, Rumple.” Belle slammed the door all the way. She looked at Ruby. “Are you alright?” She asked.</p><p>	“Belle, you don’t have to defend me. They’re right. And you just blew off your boyfriend.”</p><p>	“He was being an asshole.” Ruby flinched. Belle didn’t curse unless she was really upset. “Anyway, does homemade pizza sound good?” She asked, and Ruby nodded. As Belle walked off to the kitchen, Ruby grinned, pleased that her friend actually told off the Dark One. Ruby really was lucky to have her. </p><p>	It would have been amazing if Belle had broken up with Gold. Maybe then she and Ruby could… Ruby stopped her thoughts. No. It would never happen. Ruby shouldn’t be happy with the idea of Belle and Gold breaking up. This was all wrong. </p><p>	“Ruby? You coming?” Belle called from the kitchen. Ruby smiled again. </p><p>	“Be right there, ba- Belle.” Shoot. If she messed up like this, she could lose the one person who had stuck with her. She had to get over this. Soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Hi?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, this is really short, and I don't think I'll do any more major RuBelle from here. I think. No promises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Belle!” Ruby screamed her friend’s name as she writhed on the floor. “Belle…!”</p><p>	“I'm right here, Ruby. I’m here.” Belle sounded scared. But she wasn’t scared for herself. She wanted so badly for all of Ruby’s pain to go away. “I’m here.” </p><p>	Ruby’s wolfstime pains had only increased as her pregnancy went on. She was now in her sixth month, and the pain was unbearable. Belle caressed her, and Ruby cried into her chest. “Make it stop…” Ruby sobbed.</p><p>	Belle stroked Ruby's hair, something that she had learned comforted her. “I wish I could, love.” Belle said. </p><p>	Ruby hiccuped. “D-Did you just call me ‘love’?” She said between cries of pain.</p><p>	“N-No! I-I said… um… I said ‘louve’!” Belle said, rather panicked. “It’s, um, French! Yeah! For wolf.” Ruby grunted and then resumed crying into Belle. It broke Belle’s heart to see Ruby like this. During Ruby’s stay, Belle had realized that she might have feelings for the werewolf. Not that she’d ever admit it. She hugged Ruby tight. </p><p>	Belle looked out the window. It was starting to brighten up. That meant Ruby would stop hurting, and she would let Belle take care of her. Belle liked having Ruby there. No, she loved having Ruby there. Ruby was kind, caring, funny, (cute), and just amazing. Not only was Belle helping Ruby, but Ruby was helping her.</p><p>	As the sun rose, Ruby stopped whimpering, and started to drift off to sleep. “Hey, Ruby. Let’s get you to bed, okay? Don’t fall asleep yet..” Ruby moaned in acknowledgement, and feebly got to her feet as Belle helped her up. </p><p>	The librarian half carried Ruby to the bed, where she laid her down gently. She pulled a blanket over her, and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep well, Ruby.” Belle said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was really hard to write, so I made it semi-short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby clenched Belles hand tightly as a contraction wracked her body. “Calm down, Ruby. Everything’s going to be alright.” Doctor Whale told her. But everything was not going to be alright. Something was wrong. Her eyes turned yellow as another contraction came, and Belle stroked her arm, trying to comfort her. “Nurse! Check her vitals!” </p>
<p>	Something was definitely wrong. With the strings that came attached to a werewolf pregnancy, Ruby had no doubt about it. </p>
<p>	“Hey, Ruby, listen to me.” Belle said. “You can do this. You are so strong, Ruby.” She smiled. Ruby gave one last scream as she gave birth to her daughter. There was a loud commotion, Whale was yelling at some nurses. </p>
<p>	Ruby released Belle's hand and relaxed. There were marks in Belle’s hand from Ruby’s fingernails, but Belle didn’t mind them. She knew that Ruby was in much more pain than her. Ruby looked sad and tired. Belle stayed by Ruby’s side, comforting her and congratulating her. </p>
<p>“You did so good, Ruby!” Belle said. Ruby shook her head. In the background, she could hear the doctors’ raised voices. “Why are you shaking your head? Ruby, you’re a mother!” Belle smiled brightly.</p>
<p>	“No, I’m not…” Ruby said quietly. She looked into Belle's blue eyes. They were beautiful, as usual, but this time they had a shine that drew Ruby to them.</p>
<p>	“Don’t be silly, Ruby. You have a daughter now.” </p>
<p>	Ruby went silent. She closed her eyes. Her breathing was shallow and labored. Belle couldn’t help but be worried. Ruby’s pregnancy had been hard and painful. They, along with Granny, expected that something could go wrong. </p>
<p>	“Ruby?” Belle squeaked, her concern growing.</p>
<p>	“Name her Lacey.” Ruby said at last.</p>
<p>	“W-What?!” Belle was confused. Why would Ruby tell her to name her daughter?</p>
<p>	“Please, Belle-”</p>
<p>	She realized what was going on now. “No! No, Ruby, YOU name her Lacey!” Belle was crying now.</p>
<p>	Ruby was silent for a good ten seconds before she spoke again. “I love you.”</p>
<p>	“What?” Belle didn’t think she had heard her right.</p>
<p>	“I love you, Belle. I love you.” Ruby said, and it was clear that she didn’t mean it like they were sisters. “Please, I can’t be there for her... “</p>
<p>	“YES! Yes you can!” Belle was in hysterics. Tears were rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks. “Please, Ruby… Don’t leave me! Please!”</p>
<p>	“Belle..”</p>
<p>	“I LOVE YOU! I love you, Ruby! Please, don’t leave me, don’t leave your daughter!” She was on her knees next to the hospital bed, grabbing at Ruby. She was yelling now. She couldn’t lose Ruby.</p>
<p>	“... Belle… I need you to take care of her… Please…” Ruby mumbled. </p>
<p>	They were both crying and Belle looked at Ruby sadly. She didn’t want to accept this. She didn’t want to say goodbye to her best friend. But she had too. “... Okay..” She choked out. “Okay…” </p>
<p>	She leaned over Ruby and pressed her lips against hers. Ruby weakly reached up and held Belle’s head, deepening the kiss. Belle’s tears dripped onto Ruby’s face. She stopped kissing her for a moment, and said; “I love you. So much, my wolf.” </p>
<p>“You deserve so much better than him…” Ruby managed to say. Then she reconnected her lips with Belle’s. They kissed until Belle felt the life drain out of Ruby. She sat back, and stared at her lifeless friend. She hiccuped a few times, trying to wipe away the endless sea of tears on her face, to no avail.</p>
<p>Reluctantly saying goodbye to Ruby, Belle tried to get to her feet, needing multiple attempts to actually do it. She walked out of the room, and over to where a nurse was tending the baby. The nurse gave Belle a sympathetic look as she handed her Ruby’s daughter. “Hi… Hey, Lacey..” </p>
<p>She smiled down at the baby. She was going to uphold Ruby’s wishes, and raise this baby, raise Lacey as her own. She was lost in thought when she heard a “Belle!” from behind her. She turned and saw Mary Margaret and Ashley walking towards her.</p>
<p>“Is that the baby?” Snow asked. “Thanks for calling, Belle. Where’s Red?” Belle’s heart skipped a beat, and she looked at Snow sorrowfully. When Snow caught on, her eyes widened and teared up. “No… She can’t be! I-I never got to say sorry, for… We were so mean to her! I- She- …” Ashley was trying to soothe her, but she too was crying at the loss of her friend.</p>
<p>“You were her best friend. She already forgave you.” </p>
<p>“I..”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock knock. Belle went to answer the door, putting Lacey down in her crib. It had been a week since she was born, which meant it was a week since Ruby’s death. Belle found herself crying all the time now, and she was tired and exhausted. She opened the door to find Snow. “Mary Margaret, hi!”</p><p>“Hey, Belle.” She had a sad and sympathetic look on her face. “Can you do me a huge favor?” She looked almost pleading.</p><p>“Um, sure. But I have to take care of Lacey…” Her eyes drifted back into the house. She didn’t like to be around people nowadays. She had only seen Rumple, her boyfriend, once since Lacey’s birth. He didn’t seem to want anything to do with the baby, and Belle wasn’t sure she wanted anything to do with him. She hadn’t told anyone about her kiss with Ruby, or the werewolf’s last words. </p><p>“Well, actually, Lacey’s part of it.” Snow said. “Can you please take her down to see Emma and Killian..? They’ve been beating themselves up about…” She didn’t say it, but Belle knew she meant Ruby. </p><p>“I.. Okay. Yeah, I guess I can do that. I’ll talk to them. And Killian can meet his daughter.” She nodded, and Snow smiled slightly. When she left, Belle placed Lacey in her carrier. </p><p>She walked down 1st Street, being greeted by people saying that they were sorry about Ruby. Most of the town felt bad, because leading up to Ruby’s death, they had been so mean to her, calling her a slut, and a tramp. Belle went down the street and entered the apartment building where Emma and Killian were staying with Snow and David.</p><p>She knocked on the door, and Emma opened it up and blinked in surprise. “Belle! What are you-” She saw Lacey. Emma suddenly got very nervous and guilty, and her eyes watered. “Look, Belle, I-”</p><p>“I want to talk.” Belle said gently, reaching out her free hand to touch Emma’s arm reassuringly. “Is Killian here?” Emma nodded. “Okay… Want to meet Lacey?” She pointed her head towards the carrier where the baby was seemingly looking at them. Emma swallowed and nodded again. She opened the door all the way to let Belle in.</p><p>“Emma, who was at the door?” Killian asked. Then he looked up. “Oh- I- Um…” He looked even more guilty and bad than Emma. </p><p>“Hi, Killian. Want to meet Lacey?” She smiled warmly at him, trying to show that there were no hard feelings. But there were, even if Belle wouldn’t admit it. It was his fault as much as Ruby’s that Ruby got pregnant. </p><p>Killian looked unsure, but then nodded slowly. Belle sat down next to him on the couch and took Lacey out of her carrier. Gently, she handed her to the pirate. Killian rocked Lacey slowly back and forth. He smiled faintly. “She has her eyes.” He said, and Belle felt a pang. She, too, had noticed that Lacey had the same jade green eyes as Ruby. </p><p>Emma sat down on the other side of Belle and tapped on the librarians arm. Belle turned towards her. “Belle, I’m really sorry about Ruby… I feel so bad… The last thing I said to her was that I never wanted to see her face again..” Emma was on the verge of tears. “I never wanted her to…”</p><p>“Emma, it’s alright.” Belle was crying now, and Emma sniffled, but let tears roll down her own cheeks. Killian was turned to the girls, looking sad and guilty. “Ruby… She just wanted to be friends again. She never blamed either of you for anything.”</p><p>“Belle?” Emma asked, wiping her eyes. “What did she say? About the baby?”</p><p>“She… She told me to name her Lacey. And to… be there for her. Because she couldn’t.”</p><p>“So, what are you going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t really know… But Ruby asked me to take care of her baby, so that’s exactly what I’m going to do... “</p><p>Then Killian piped up. “Did you love her?”</p><p>Belle spun around. “What?”</p><p>“Did you love her?”</p><p>“I-Uh…” She didn’t know what to say. “Yes. I did. I loved her.”</p><p>Emma and Killian nodded. “Thank you, Belle. Thanks for coming over.” Now Belle nodded. </p><p>“It’s getting kind of dark, I should probably take Lacey home.” Killian handed the baby back to Belle. The librarian left with Lacey, leaving Emma and Killian feeling a lot better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle: Rumple, we need to talk</p>
<p>Gold: About what?</p>
<p>Belle: About us</p>
<p>Gold: What about us?</p>
<p>Belle: We’re falling apart Rumple</p>
<p>Gold: No, we’re not! </p>
<p>Belle: Yes we are. We don’t love each other like we used to</p>
<p>Gold: Yes we do! I love you, Belle!</p>
<p>Belle: That's not it</p>
<p>Gold: I’ll be better!</p>
<p>Gold: I can change!</p>
<p>Belle: You’ve said that a million time, yet you never do</p>
<p>Gold: It’s true this time!</p>
<p>Belle: I can’t forget how you treated Ruby</p>
<p>Gold: Her? Why do you care? She’s dead!</p>
<p>Belle: SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!</p>
<p>Gold: You can make new friends.</p>
<p>Belle: None like her!</p>
<p>Gold: The only difference between her and the other rats that hang around town is that     she was a sluttly little bitch that turned into a monster at night.</p>
<p>Belle: Ruby was NOT a bitch.</p>
<p>Gold: Belle, just forget about it. Get rid of the baby and stop this nonsense. Come back to my place.</p>
<p>Belle: No</p>
<p>Gold: What do you mean, “no”?!</p>
<p>Belle: You are a sick, twisted beast that only cares about power. Ruby asked me to take care of her daughter, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.</p>
<p>Gold: Belle, stop this.</p>
<p>Belle: Stop what? The only thing I’m doing wrong is still talking to you.</p>
<p>Gold: Belle, that monster corrupted your mind. This is all a phase.</p>
<p>Belle: I LOVED HER!</p>
<p>Gold: You what?!</p>
<p>Belle: I LOVED HER.</p>
<p>Gold: Yes, you’ve made it quite clear that she was your best friend. Now stop this.</p>
<p>Belle: I didn’t love her like that. </p>
<p>Belle: I kissed her.</p>
<p>Gold: WHAT?!</p>
<p>Belle: As she was dying. I needed to.</p>
<p>Gold: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!</p>
<p>Belle: A lot less than what’s wrong with you! </p>
<p>Gold: What are you even talking about?!</p>
<p>Belle: You’re a greedy, evil, lying tyrant.</p>
<p>Gold: Belle, please. Come to your senses.</p>
<p>Belle: I have! That's why I’m breaking up with you.</p>
<p>Gold: WHAT?!</p>
<p>Belle: Goodbye, Rumple.</p>
<p>Gold: What do you think you’re going to do without me?</p>
<p>Belle: Raise Lacey and live a happy life with my friends, not having someone like you to get in the way of everyone's happiness.</p>
<p>Gold: Belle!*</p>
<p>*Message not delivered, this contact has blocked you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... I just made Rumple and Belle break up, but Ruby's dead, so I guess Belle will stay single? </p>
<p>O hey, if you guys have a preferred Belle ship (lesbian plz) comment below, and I might just add it in, because I'm out of ideas. Thanks guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belle lay motionlessly on the couch in her apartment above the library where she worked. She was exhausted. It was the night after Ruby’s funeral, and Belle couldn’t get herself to sleep. Lacey lay in her crib, sound asleep. Belle envied the sleeping babe. </p><p>	The overwhelming grief of Belle’s friend and secret love was keeping the librarian awake, along with having to take care of Lacey, and her recent break-up with Rumplestiltskin. So instead of sleeping, which seemed impossible, Belle was laying on the couch crying.</p><p>	This was so unfair. Belle just wanted Ruby back. She wanted to feel Ruby’s warm, soft lips against hers, without being tainted with sadness. She wanted to raise Lacey with her. It wasn’t fair that Ruby was gone, leaving Belle all alone with her daughter. </p><p>It wasn’t fair that she had to put up with people's sympathy, which only made Belle sad and annoyed. No one understood. They said they were sorry for her loss, and continually asked her if she was alright. </p><p>It wasn’t unfair that Rumple had treated Belle or Ruby like that, and he should have been supporting Belle's caretaking of Lacey. She was mad at him for everything he had said about Ruby. </p><p>Belle sobbed uncontrollably for a few minutes, before she heard a faint knock at the door. Belle wiped her tears and went to the door. She wondered who was there, it was nearly 12:30. Belle opened the door to find none other than Regina Mills.</p><p>The librarian blinked in surprise. “Miss- Miss Mills!” She wiped her face, hoping to get off some of the smeared makeup. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“Me and Miss Swan were on the phone discussing custody arrangements for Henry when she mentioned that the light was on.” Regina looked awkward, shuffling her feet. “I thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing, and if you needed any help with Lacey.”</p><p>Regina looked at Belle sympathetically, but it was different from the looks she got from others. Regina looked like she understood. And perhaps she did. Regina knew loss and pain. Belle looked at the mayor questioningly.</p><p>“And I’m pretty good with kids.” Regina added. “I mean, I must be, if I raised a kid like Henry.” Belle giggled. Regina smiled at her. “May I come in? I don’t think I ever got the chance to meet the little pup.” </p><p>Regina's name for Lacey made Belle smile, and the librarian beckoned her inside. “Would you like some tea?” Belle asked. Regina walked over to Lacey’s crib, where the baby was cooing quietly.</p><p>“That would be amazing, Miss French.” Regina picked up the baby, holding her close and gently. Belle started brewing some tea. The former Evil Queen began rocking Lacey gently, humming.”May I sit?”</p><p>“Oh, of course, Miss Mills. I’m so sorry. The place is a wreck, I haven’t really gotten to cleaning up.” Belle called from the other room. She was slightly embarrassed to have a guest when her apartment was such a mess.</p><p>“It’s absolutely fine. Your best friend's funeral was earlier today and you’re taking care of a baby. I didn’t expect to find you in a full ball gown and the place shining.” Regina offered her a kind smile. </p><p>Belle brought the tea over to the couch. Her and Regina sat. Belle handed Regina her tea, taking Lacey and putting her own tea on the coffee table. Regina picked Belles tea back up and put a coaster under it. </p><p>“She’s cute.” Regina said, looking at Lacey fondly. “She has her mothers eyes.”</p><p>Belle nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I never said sorry.” Regina told Belle, looking a bit guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Miss Mills, I don’t need people telling me how unfortunate everything is every time I come into contact with them.”</p><p>“That’s not what I was talking about, though I am very sorry. Ruby was an amazing friend. And the girl could make a killer cup of hot chocolate.” Regina smirked, and Belle let out a small laugh. “And Henry misses his old babysitter.”</p><p>“Ah. Ruby said that she used to babysit him during the curse. It sounded like they were pretty close. Were you and her…?”</p><p>“We got along fairly well. I mean, we were completely different people, thanks to the curse making her… You know.” Regina didn’t want to say anything negative about the recently deceased werewolf. “It’s kind of my fault.”</p><p>“Huh?” Belle looked at Regina, confused. “How so?”</p><p>“I chose her cursed personality. I planned the people closest to Snow White so that they would be particularly miserable and live crappy lives.” Regina was staring intently down at the tea, eyes watering. “I don’t think that she would have even gotten that drunk in the first place and slept with the pirate if there wasn’t a part of Ruby in her. A part I created.”</p><p>“Miss Mills, it’s not your fault. And I don’t believe that Ruby wasn’t already a part of her, even before the curse.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you can’t just create a completely new person, just like that. You most likely built off of some little thing inside of her that no one had seen.” Belle looked deep into Regina's eyes. “Maybe the wolf.”</p><p>“The wolf?”</p><p>Belle nodded. “Yeah. Ruby was like the wolf.” Regina blinked. She supposed the librarian was right. Both the wolf and Ruby were strong-willed and wild. “So, If that wasn’t what you were saying sorry for, what was? Belle cocked her head.</p><p>“For locking you up… for 28 years.” </p><p>“Oh!” Belle laughed. “That's completely fine. Long forgiven.” They smiled at each other. Belle handed Lacey, who was beginning to cry, to Regina, asking for help and advice.</p><p>Regina took the baby in her arms, gently rocking it back and forth. To Belles surprise, Regina started singing to the babe. The librarian recognized it as a slower and quieter version of a song Ruby had shown her, Let Her Go. Belle found herself starting to cry again, and she quickly wiped her tears away. </p><p>The mayor looked up from Lacey at Belle. “It’s okay, Miss French. No one will blame you if you cry.” She smiled kindly at Belle, who let a few tears drip down her face. Lacey quieted down and seemed to fall asleep. Regina carried her over to her crib and placed her down gently. “I suppose I should go. Thank you for the tea.”</p><p>“No, thank you, Miss Mills. It was really nice talking to you, and thank you for the help with Lacey.” Belle stood. She grinned at Regina, who looked back at her with a warm smile.</p><p>“You can call me Regina.” Regina said. “And if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. I’m here for you, whether it has to do with the baby, or if you just want to talk or anything.”</p><p>“Thank you… Regina.” Belle followed the dark haired woman to the door. Regina nodded, and went out the door. Belle closed it gently behind her. She sighed. It was nice to have someone to talk to that might understand what Belle was going through. Belle was never too close to Regina, but now she felt as if they might be friends.</p><p>Belle walked back over to the couch where she laid down and almost immediately fell asleep, some weight finally off her shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So hi. Anyone up for some QueenBeauty or whatever the ship name is? Because thats where it feels like this is going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>